1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy musical instrument, and more particularly to a compound toy musical instrument.
2. Prior Art
The conventional toy musical instruments include toy musical instruments each of which consists of a single imitation musical instrument, but do not a compound toy musical instrument which consists of a toy body, and molded, imitative characteristic portions fixed thereto of a plurality of different kinds of musical instruments.